


A Fair By Any Other Name

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: All I wanted was to describe a bit of a ren fair with my two lovely ladies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarisse is dressed like a knight, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, PJO Femslash Weeks, Renaissance Faires, Silena is dressed like a princess, and that is all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarisse and Silena go to a Renaissance Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Because I enjoy both ren fairs and the thought of Clarisse and Silena at one. 
> 
> Also, Silena might be all about that bass (because Clarisse totes has the bass) but Clarisse is all about Silena's boobs. Silena has nice boobs.

Clarisse doesn’t understand how she let her girlfriend talk her into this. She is currently clad in something that can only be described as wire chain mail and standing in a mud puddle waiting to finally be admitted into the park. Silena tucks a strand of hair back into her bun and smooths her deep, crimson dress which shows more of her lovely little boobs than should be legal for the sake of Clarisse’s sanity.

“I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this,” Clarisse says loudly aloud. She adjusts the highly uncomfortable false armor on her shoulder and then the crimson cape falling down her shoulders. Silena had a golden lion embroidered on it, and had giggled for a while before giving it to her. Clarisse wonders if there's some inside joke that she's missing out on. She decides that she doesn't care as much about the joke as the searing heat, and she lets out a small groan. 

Silena rolls her bright blue eyes.

  
“Be thankful I didn’t make you wear a dress,” Silena says.

“You wouldn’t,” Clarisse responds, because the idea of wearing a dress is even more mortifying than the thought of standing in this mud puddle for the rest of her life.

“I could have,” Silena says, with the faintest of smirks on her glossy lips, “If I’d have told you to, then you would have.” And as much as she wants to deny it, Clarisse _can’t._ She’s not sure if she could deny her girlfriend anything.

“The line’s moving,” Silena says, and they move out of the mud puddle and finally to the front of the line, where Clarisse forks over the seven dollar fee for her ticket to a man dressed as a jester with an Olaf the snowman pin Clarisse is almost certain didn’t exist during the Dark Ages. The trip sponser, the drama teacher, is saying something about the rules. Clarisse only hears bits and pieces, but they include, “Suspension, no smoking, and no inappropriate relations with a goat” so she’s not sure how she would really have wanted to hear the entire spiel. Silena brushes her hand against the top of Clarisse’s.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” she says in an excited whisper, “They have corsets and roses made of wax and paintings and candles and jousts!”

“Wait?” Clarisse asks, “jousts?”

“Yep,” Silena says with a self-satisfied smirk, “you can buy a sword too, if you wanted. You’re eighteen years old.” Clarisse takes a deep whiff of the air, which smells of a mixture of fried food and cigarette smoke, but intertwines her fingers with Silena’s. Jousting? Swords? Kisses? And her girlfriend’s dress hitched up so high that she can see a nice little bit of cleavage? Clarisse thinks that she might end up enjoying this Renassaince Fair.


End file.
